


Part Snart After All

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Series: Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, another prequel nobody asked for, e2 leonard snart is trans, even as a baby, how do you tag, it's great i love them, lisa is a surrogate for coldwave, mia snart-rory is a badass, the rogues as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: “You know, you guys should have a kid,” Lisa broke the comfortable silence out of nowhere without ever looking away from her phone.Another prequel nobody asked for!





	Part Snart After All

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time since April 2017, we bring you another installment of the Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life story! 
> 
> This time around, we bring you the story of how Mia came to be! In other words, Lisa is a very convincing person and poor Lenny is subjected to The Pout.

The Rogues house, for once, is somewhat quiet. All Leonard can hear is the sound of Mick moving around the kitchen, prepping for the big dinner they eat as a family every Sunday night, and Lisa’s nails hitting the screen of her phone as she texts Leonard doesn’t know who, though he suspects by her occasional maniacal laugh that it’s Hartley or Axel.``

“You know, you guys should have a kid,” Lisa broke the comfortable silence out of nowhere without ever looking away from her phone.``

“You’re out of your mind, Lise,” Leonard spoke after several moments of dead silence in which he did nothing but stare at her incredulously.``

“Awww c’mon, Lenny, you’d be a great dad!” Lisa whined, locking her phone and tossing it away before turning to face him, a full out pout on her face.``

“Right, because the two of us had the greatest dad in the world,” Leonard said with a roll of his eyes. “And that pout stopped working on me when you were 14.”``

“You know I don’t mean it like that, Lenny,” Lisa said, making a face at him. “Besides, you raised me more than he did anyways and I turned out pretty damn awesome.”``

“We’re both fucked up beyond belief, Lise! I’m not doing that to another kid,” Leonard argued, making the same face right back at his little sister.``

“C’mon, you know if you and Mick had a kid they’d be drop dead gorgeous!” She argued back as she crossed her arms over her chest in a classic Snart pose.``

“That’s physically impossible, Lisa, now drop it,” Leonard stated. He turned away from her to stare blankly at the hockey game playing on the television.``

“Whatever!”``

With a huff of annoyance, she grabbed her phone and all but flounced out of the house, slamming the door behind her loudly. Leonard’s only reaction was to roll his eyes again and wonder if the Penguins were going to beat the Sharks this time.

* * *

`` Meanwhile, Lisa climbed onto her gold plated motorcycle and took off, headed straight for the heart of Central City. It only took her ten minutes to reach her destination: STAR Labs. She didn’t hesitate to walk right through the front doors, knowing by then that the security at the Lab was laughable at best. She made her way down the elevator and through the familiar hallways until she finally happened upon the person she’d been wanting to see, typing away at one of the computers in the cortex. ``

“Just the cutie I’ve been looking for,” she greeted as she walked up behind him.``

“Lisa, hey!” Cisco greeted back, spinning around in his chair to face her, a curious smile on his face. “What are you doing here?”``

“Aww Cisco, didn’t you miss me?” Lisa asked him, batting her eyelashes at him.``

“Umm, well I, uhh,” Cisco stumbled out, his face heating up in a way that made Lisa’s smile impossibly wider.``

“That’s what I thought,” she all but purred out.``

“So, umm,” Cisco started, then paused for a moment to gather himself. “Is there anything I can help you with?”``

“As a matter of fact, there is!” She said enthusiastically, leaning in close to him. “You can travel between dimensions, right?”``

“Yeah…?”

``“Great! I have somewhere you need to take me.”

* * *

 A few days after her visit with Cisco, Lisa managed to corner Mick. Once again, the rest of the Rogues were out and about doing their own stuff, probably wrecking all sorts of havoc on Central City, while she, Leonard, and Mick tended to the house.``

“Mickey, don’t you think Lenny would make a great dad?” She spoke up from her spot on top of the kitchen counter, watching Mick clear the table while Leonard cleaned their dinner dishes. She heard Leonard groan in annoyance, but deigned to ignore him.``

“‘Course, Lise, he’s great at everything,” Mick grunted back in reply, not looking up from where he was scrubbing a bit of food off the table.``

“All the more reason for you two to have a baby!” Lisa jumped in enthusiastically before Leonard could say anything negative. “I will even generously donate my uterus for incubation purposes.”``

“Lisa,” Leonard jumped in before she could get any further. “I thought I told you to drop it.”``

“Leonard,” Lisa mocked, sticking her tongue out at him like the adult she was. “I never actually agreed to that.”``

“It’s still not possible, so drop it.”``

“About that…,” Lisa trailed off, a wicked smile on her face. Sometimes, Leonard wondered if she would make a better leader of the Rogues than him.``

“What did you do?” He asked, half afraid and half curious of the answer.``

“I went to Earth-2!” She explained happily. “The wonderful Mayor Leonard Snart has generously decided to donate some of his eggs to you guys! Without extra convincing, I might add.”``

Leonard got a thoughtful look on his face. Sure, he’d thought about kids before, plenty of times since he and Mick had first gotten together all those years ago, but he never thought it’d actually become a reality. They’d done well with Lisa, raised her into a force to be reckoned with, and he’d been satisfied knowing that. But now that the possibility of him and Mick having a child of their own had come about, he wasn’t sure if he truly was satisfied after all.``

“I don’t know, Lisa,” he said, hesitant despite how much he was suddenly yearning for the possibility to become a reality. “A kid is a lot of responsibility, and we’re not as young as we used to be.”``

“Raisin’ a kid together might not be that bad, Len,” Mick spoke up for the first time in several minutes. He moved over next to Leonard where the younger man stood near the sink. “You’ve been back for a while now; might not be a bad idea, s’all I'm sayin’.”``

Leonard grew quiet for a while, and both Mick and Lisa let him have all the time he needed to think. Mick went back to clearing off the table, wrapping up the few leftovers and putting them in the fridge for the others to pick through whenever they got back. Lisa took out her phone and busied herself with texting Cisco, confirming plans for their next date the following night. It took a while, but Leonard finally spoke up, his voice uneasy but excited.``

“I suppose it’s worth a shot.”``

“Yes!!” Lisa all but shouted with joy. She sent another quick text to Cisco, telling him to get ready for another trip to Earth-2. “You two are going to be great dads, I just know it.”

``Leonard and Mick shared a kiss and a hug, then they all gathered at the kitchen table and began making all the necessary plans.

* * *

  _8.5 months later_ ``

“This is awful,” Lisa groaned out from her place spread across the couch. She was propped up on approximately one million pillows and covered with not one but three of the fluffiest blankets Shawna could find on her last trip to Target. “Being pregnant is awful! Who’s dumb idea was this?”``

“Lisa,” Leonard sighed out in fake annoyance. He tried to be mad at her dramatic behavior, but he was too excited that the end was almost there to be anything but happy.  “It was your dumb idea.”``

“Fuck you, Lenny!” She snarled out, glaring at him in a way that chilled him to the bone. “Now pass me the fucking Halloween candy.”

* * *

 “Hunter, you promised me that we would be back before my sister went into labor!” Leonard shouted at Rip across the bridge as he entered the room, his face red with anger. Mick wasn’t far behind him, face equally red, his flamethrower already held tightly in his hand.``

He knew they shouldn’t have gone on the stupid mission with Hunter and his merry band of misfits again, but the Legends had desperately needed their expertise on this particular one, and Rip had promised to have them home with plenty of time to spare before Lisa gave birth to their first child. They’d finished the mission mere minutes before but he was ready to be home and with his sister and future child already.``

“Mr. Snart, I assure you we will get you back to 2017 before your child is born,” Rip tried to placate the two criminals, but they weren’t taking any of his shit this time.``

“You had better, or I’m letting Mick finally light this ship ablaze,” Leonard snarled out, gesturing to his husband as said man positioned his finger over the trigger of his gun.``

Rip’s face went white as a sheet. Leonard might have laughed, if he weren’t in such a terrible mood.``

“Gideon, chart a course for the day before Halloween, 2017,” Rip nearly squeaked out. Despite the bad mood, Leonard’s lips tilted up the slightest bit, pleased at the reaction.``

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” Gideon’s disembodied voice sounded around them, and the team barely had to strap in before the Waverider took off to deliver them back to 2017.

* * *

 “What should we name her, Lenny?”``

Leonard looked down at the tiny bundle snoozing away in Mick’s arms. Their daughter - they had a _daughter_ . She was only minutes old, but he already knew she was the most gorgeous baby he’d ever seen, and that’d she grow up to be an even more gorgeous young lady. He carefully ran the tip of his finger across her soft cheek, smiling when she sleepily grabbed at his finger and squeezed it in a tiny fist. ``

“Lisa,” he spoke up after a few minutes of gazing at her. “Only fitting we name her after the amazing woman that brought her into the world.”``

Mick nodded in agreement. “An’ her middle name?” he asked.``

“I’ll let you have that one,” Leonard told Mick with a smile.``

“Mia,” Mick murmured after several moments of staring down at the tiny bundle of pink. “After my little sis’, Amelia.”``

“Mia. It means ‘mine’,” Leonard explained with a small nod of agreement. “It’s perfect.”``

“Lisa Mia Snart-Rory,” Mick said softly, as if testing the name out to see how it sounded. “Badass name for a badass kid.”``

“Of course,” Leonard agreed with a soft laugh. He brushed his hand over her tiny head, delighted by how soft the small amount of dark fluffy hair felt. “The daughter of Captain Cold and Heatwave has to have an equally kickass name.”``

They had a few more minutes to indulge in some alone time with their daughter before the nurses wheeled Lisa back into the room. They wouldn’t allow her to get up from the bed so soon after giving birth, but she ignored most of their warnings and struggled to sit up, peering over to try and get a better look at her new niece.``

“Lenny, bring her over here!” She said impatiently. Distracted as she was from having given birth, she’d hardly gotten a good look at the baby during the immediate aftermath.  “What’d you decide to name her?”``

Leonard carefully took their still sleeping daughter from Mick, being careful to support her head plenty, then walked over to where the nurses had parked Lisa’s hospital bed. He leaned over so she could get a good look at the tiny baby.``

“Lisa,” he said after a moment. “But we’ll call her by her middle name, Mia.”``

“After me? You shouldn’t have,” Lisa said tearfully as she stared down at her niece. “But I’m glad you did.”``

“This was your idea, Lise; credit where credit is due,” Mick spoke up. He’d walked up behind Leonard, sliding an arm around his husband’s waist and smiling down at their tiny little bundle of joy. “Lisa Snart, meet your new niece, Lisa Mia Snart-Rory.”``

“Damn, that’s an awesome name,” Lisa said appreciatively. “She’s gonna be a killer for sure.”``

“Of course she is,” Leonard agreed. “She’s part Snart, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can find each of us on Tumblr at [acezari](http://acezari.tumblr.com/) (Reed) and [hartleyrathababe](http://hartleyrathababe.tumblr.com/) (Sydnie). We are always open for prompts, especially from the Mia universe!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment of the series, in which each of the Rogues hold Mia for the first time and make promises that the never intend to break.


End file.
